


Promesa

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Christmas, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las palabras de Fuji parecen una promesa salida de una película.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesa

—Nos vemos en navidad.

Las palabras con las que Fuji finaliza la llamada lo sorprenden más de que la llamada misma lo había hecho minutos atrás.

Es una promesa que parece salida de una película romántica y que sería seguida de muchos obstáculos que harán que sea puesto en duda si podrá o no llegar.

Ahora mismo hay tormentas de nieve y cientos de vuelos pospuestos, algo que Echizen sabe porque él mismo terminó decidiendo no volver a Japón en diciembre después de dos vuelos cancelados hasta nuevo aviso.

—Ya veremos, senpai —murmura, aunque Fuji ya no puede escucharlo, y sonríe.

No tiene idea de cómo, pero está seguro de que Fuji cumplirá.


End file.
